The present invention relates generally to electrical audio connectors and in particular to electrical audio connectors that can be mounted to a substrate, such as a printed circuit board (PCB), within an electronic device. A wide variety of electronic devices are available for consumers today that use a wide variety of connectors to facilitate communication with other devices and/or accessories.
As an example, audio jack receptacle connectors are sometimes positioned at one or more of the external surfaces of an electronic device and mounted to a PCB within the device. As smart-phones, media players, charging stations and other electronic devices become more indispensable to their operators, the devices are with their operators more frequently and are more likely to be exposed to harsh environments that may damage the connectors and/or the device. For example, audio plug connectors are often unplugged from the electronic device and may be physically damaged or contaminated with non-conductive debris. Further, the electronic device itself may be exposed to liquid which may enter the device through the connector opening. Either of these scenarios may result in a failure of the electronic device to operate properly.